


i guess i need u

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung keeps sleeping in their daughters room despite getting the all clear from the doctors and kun misses him





	i guess i need u

It’s still dark when Kun wakes up, not even a smidgen of light filtering in through their curtains and he sighs because this is the fourth time he’s woken up this week in the early hours of the morning. He doesn’t even need to check to know that Dongyoung isn’t lying next to him, his usual space under the covers empty and Kun whines to himself. 

It takes a stupid amount of willpower to pull himself out of bed and he drapes the duvet over himself like a quilt before shuffling out of the bedroom. 

As expected, the dull glow of Hyoje’s nightlight is leaking out from the crack in her bedroom door and Kun mentally curses Dongyoung and his constant need to worry. The door creaks slightly when he pushes it open and whilst the noise is just enough to awaken Hyoje, Dongyoung doesn’t even move where he’s curled up next to her in the crib. 

She blinks up at, her eyes twinkling in the low light and Kun’s heart tugs as a small smile spreads across her face. She’s nearly six months old, just developed enough to know that if she stretches her arms out to Kun he’ll pick her up and that’s exactly what she does. She sniffles a little as he cradles her, hands coming up to rub at her face before she’s blinking back up at him again, shooting him her signature gummy smile. 

His fatigue from before is gone and instead it’s been replaced with unending fondness, both for his daughter and his husband. Still clutching Hyoje close to his chest, he leans over the crib and gently pokes at Dongyoung’s cheek with his free hand. Just like Hyoje had, Dongyoung sniffles a little and his hands come up to wipe away the sleep gathered at the corners of his eyes before they’re blinking open. 

“I thought I told you that I didn’t like waking up alone,” Kun says, careful to keep his voice low; it’s too early to risk exciting Hyoje. “The doctor said she was fine to sleep on her own again and we really don’t want her becoming too dependent on us, especially when she’s as impressionable as she is.”

Dongyoung looks up at him, his eyes wide as he bites at his lower lip and Kun immediately regrets not starting with something nicer because he knows how much his husband worries. 

“I’m sorry, I just – I miss getting to wake up in your arms I guess. It’s selfish but I don’t care, even after having Hyoje I still want you all to myself.” As he speaks, Hyoje wraps her tiny little fingers around his thumb and squeezes tight and it helps to ground him. “C’mon, how about we all sleep in our bed tonight?”

Dongyoung visible relaxes at the suggestion, clearly still uncomfortable being away from their daughter even after getting the doctors ‘all clear’ and he sluggishly climbs out of her crib before snuggling up against Kun’s side. His head rests on Kun’s shoulder as he coos down at their daughter and in all honesty, Kun doesn’t mind being awake this early if it means he gets to spend time with his two favourite people. 

**Author's Note:**

> for real if u don't know who park hyoje is google her bc deadass she could be doyoungs child
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
